


Bred

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Another Alpha!Din fic that the world probably didn’t need. After the events of Nevarro, Mando prepares to travel to the Unknown Regions with the reader. They will be traveling nonstop for weeks and that would be alright normally, except for the fact that his Omega caretaker for the child cannot find her suppressants anywhere on the ship and there is no way she can get more before her heat comes.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 493





	Bred

_Maker_ ….this couldn’t be happening. You tore through your bunk, sure that you would find the bottle of pills that had just been there the day before.

“Where are they?” Your frantic muttering accompanied your movements, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they would return to the ship and he would want to leave right away. You had to find your suppressants before Mando came back with the last of the supplies.

You had just bought a big bottle. Unsure of how long this trip to the Unknown Region would take, you had calculated that you would need enough for at least six months. While he was fairly certain that you would be able to find fuel, the possibilities of finding supplies for your needs were far less. The bottle was needed to suppress the heats that came over you as an Omega as you traveled on a small spaceship with an unmated Alpha.

The tiny pills were the only reason that Mando had taken you on to care for the child. He had been wary of accepting an Omega as a part of his crew, but the knowledge that you had faithfully taken suppressants since your first heat had made him grudgingly accept your help.

Crouching down, you peer under your cot, relief flooding your system when you see the bottle, rolled against the far wall, the little silver ball that was the Child’s favorite playtoy beside it.

“Wonder how it got there?” You groan and stretch yourself under the narrow space, reaching for the items and sighing as your fingertips brush them closer for you to grab. Sliding up to your knees, you hug the bottle to your chest as you give a small huff of laughter.

Tiny little claws clacked on the floor and you turn to find the Child giving you a wide eyed innocent smile, cooing when he sees the small silver ball in your hand. The knob from a lever in the cockpit that he had commandeered as his own.

His little three fingered hand reaches out for the ball and you drop it in his outstretched claws. He clutches it to his chest and reaches out with his other hand for the bottle you are still holding.

“No little one, this is not a toy.” You say gently. Even if he is fifty years old, he’s still a baby in his species. He squeals and turns around to toddle back out of sight with his treasure. You shake your head as you turn back to the mess you had made of your bunk.

Standing up, you carefully tuck the bottle of suppressants into the small dresser of your room. “I better get this cleaned up before Mando gets back.” You turn and start putting away everything you had dug out in your frantic search for your daily medication.

********

The ramp lowered after you had just finished remaking your bed. The ground security was disengaged so you knew who it was. Mando was back.

The thump of his boots rang out on the steel incline leading into the ship. You stuck your head out of your cabin and saw him make his way into the cargo hold, a large sack over his shoulder.

The Mandalorian. He cut an imposing figure even if he didn’t exude all the traits and pheromones of an Alpha. You had never seen his face or much of his skin, but Stars if you didn’t love his scent.

He was covered in cloth and Beskar from head to toe, muting the pleasing spicy scent that called to your inner Omega, no matter how many suppressants you took. But with the medication, you refrained from throwing yourself at him and begging him to scent you, to mark you. 

Shaking your head at how foolish that would be, you set about helping him to unload the provisions that he had brought onboard.

You worked silently, organizing the ration packets and separating the ones that the child loved from the ones that you and Mando would eat. There was enough food for almost a full year for the three of you. In addition to the extra food, Mando had the Razor Crest outfitted with additional water and fuel tanks.

“We are taking off soon.” Mando commented. “You have everything you need?”

You flushed slightly, knowing what he was meaning. You nodded and ducked your head, submissively at the commanding tone of the Alpha. Your medication and the toys that you used to satisfy your needs during your suppressed heats were safely on board. 

He nodded once and turned, making his way up to the cockpit without saying another word. Minutes later, the engines roared to life as the Crest lifted into the air and headed for the months-long journey into the Unknown Regions.

********

“Where are we?” You stared at the passing stars. You hadn’t stopped chasing after the kid today. After three weeks of travel without seeing another planet, it had been everything you could do to keep the little womp rat entertained.

All three of you were experiencing a bit of cabin fever. Mando having gone through his entire weapons locker to service and modify his weapons, occasionally cursing under his breath as he worked at the small table in the cargo hold. Those were the days that the baby had constantly tried to take pieces of the weapons and climb all over the beskar clad warrior.

Mando flipped a switch at brough up the nav computer. Taking a look at the screen he sighed. “Middle of nowhere.” He reached over to adjust a setting on the Crest’s coordinates. “Next inhabited planet is about three weeks away.”

You hum, nothing really to say about that fact. You had the supplies to be able to travel six times longer than that without needing to find a place to stop. There weren’t even uninhabited planets for the Razor Crest to land and let the three of you stretch your legs and breathe some fresh air.

“Have you seen the plasma charger?” The question pulled you out of your muses to where you stared at the back of the beskar helmet for a moment while you thought.

“It was in the bottom drawer of the weapons locker.” You scrunch up your brows as you wonder why he was asking. He was the only one that touched the locker. You respected his religion enough that you only handled weapons that he let you borrow for specific scenarios.

His chair rotated around to where he was facing you. You were always struck by the way that he exuded his dominance even while sitting in a chair. The subtle scent of his pheromones filled the cockpit and never failed to make you wonder what it would be like to have Mando as your Alpha. Would he be as stoic and quiet if you were his mate? Or would you get more of the hint of emotions that he showed around the child?

His head tilted slightly to the right. What he always did when he was either listening or thinking. “Other things are missing too.” He says slowly. “Small things. Have you noticed?”

You had noticed a few things that had been missing, thinking that the man sitting in front of you had either used it and put it back somewhere else, or you had mistakenly moved it during your endless clean ups from the messes the child had made. How one little creature could make such a mess of a sparse and utilitarian ship, you would never know. Maker help you, he could get into things that children his size shouldn’t be able to do.

He nods at your apparent realization that some other things have gone missing. “I think the little womp rat is doing it.” His modulator rasped slightly at the term of endearment he had taken to calling the child. 

You flush and look away, taking his remark as a rebuke in your attention to the child. You adored him, treated him as if he were your own and if Mando thought that you were not doing a good job, what were you even doing here?

He must have seen the turmoil on your face, his commanding tone oozed authority when he spoke. “ _Omega_ , look at me.”

Your head shot up, you eye trained on the dark visor where you believed his own eyes looked back at you. He never called you Omega, normally sticking to your name unless it was specifically about your presentation or his own role as an Alpha. The last time he had called you Omega was when a group of Alphas had been leering at you in the marketplace on Korinth, when he beckoned you back to his side. His way of showing that while you weren’t mated to him, you were under his protection. You had been relieved for it that day.

He waited to speak again, making you fidget as you struggled to obey him. You wanted to please him, make your Alpha proud, even if he wasn’t your Alpha. But the intense gaze he was giving you made your body tingle and hum in expectation.

“The child does this.” His tone was softer, soothing, now that he had your complete attention. “It does not mean you are failing, Omega. He has powers that a normal baby does not have.” You could sense the calming pheromones he was emitting and you felt foolish. He wasn’t blaming you.

“Yes Alpha.” You couldn’t be sure, but you swore you heard a grow, too low to be picked up by the modulator. Before you could ask about it, he turns back to the console, ending the conversation.

A coo from the cargo hold told you that the child had woken up from his nap. You pushed to your feet with a sigh, heading to the ladder to go take care of the child, unaware of the deep sigh the Alpha released just as soon as the cockpit door shut silently behind you.

********

“No, no, _no, no, no_.” You frantically dig through the drawer where your suppressants were stored since that last day. You had carefully stored the bottle away every morning after you had taken your dosage. Except this morning when you reached for the bottle beside the box that held your toys, you had felt nothing.

The child cooed from his spot on your bunk, tilting his head curiously at your frantic behavior. Thinking quickly, you duck beneath your bunk to search the space, hoping that it was where it was the last time it had gone missing. No luck.

“What are you doing?” You yelp as you slam your head against the bars underneath your bunk as Mando’s voice. Scrambling out from under the bunk you turn to find the Mandalorian leaning against the edge of your doorway, his body language curious as he stares down at you.

“Oh!” You rub your head as you rock back on your heels and look back at the bunk. “I can’t find them, Mando. Have you seen them?” You crawl back over to the dresser and start pulling things out of it as you look for the bottle.

“Seen what?” His tone is unbothered, not knowing the gravity of what you were looking for.

“ _My suppressants_!” You cry as you toss the box containing your toys carelessly on the floor. “They were right here yesterday.”

Your breathing has sped up and you know that waves of distress are pouring out of you. You need them to manage the heat that is due in just a week. Instead of the dull, aching throb of needy arousal that you had while on the medication, you would be in agony. Nothing being able to satisfy your need to be bred, to be knotted by an Alpha and pumped full of their cum.

“Calm down, Omega.” You turn towards Mando, tears in your eyes. He jerks his head towards his own quarters. “I bought some suppressants on our last stop. Just in case. You are _fine_.”

Your mouth drops open in shock. You had never heard of an Alpha buying suppressants for an Omega that wasn’t their mate. Most Alphas wanted an unbonded Omega to be without the medication that suppressed their heats, wanting to help them through it and knot them, hopefully mating them. “You- you did?”

He nods quietly, turning and disappearing from your doorway to leave you to climb to your feet and hurry after him. You pause at the door to his quarters, you had never been in his bunk before. Hesitating as you take in the sparse room, much like the rest of the ship. The only nod towards the human that was beneath the beskar being a worn pair of sweats that were tossed over the end of his bunk. You work hard to resist the urge to snatch them up and drink in the scent of him.

He opens a drawer, a grunt coming from the modulator as he starts pawing through his own things. “What the kriff….” He mutters as he closes that drawer and opens the one beneath it. “It was _just_ here.”

The two of you spend hours searching the ship. Every cupboard and crate was opened, looking for the now two missing bottles of medication. Slumped back against a stack of crates that had been torn through, you give a defeated sigh. You had both come up empty handed.

“May- maybe there is a planet nearby. Doesn’t have to have a spaceport or people.” You are trying to keep from freaking out.

Mando shakes his head, slamming the lid the last crate shut. “Those planets aren’t inhabited because they can’t support life, we can’t stop.” He turns and leans against it. “We will just have to deal with it.”

You close your eyes and accept your reality. You were stuck on a ship with an unmated Alpha, your suppressants were missing and your heat is going to be on you within a week.

********

You sneak back to your bunk, stolen article in hand as you enter the privacy of your room. Your bunk was already comfortable, when you had joined Mando on the Razor Crest you knew that you were going to have to outfit it for a little bit more than what the tough warrior was used to. You had bought extra thick blankets and padding for the bunk, soft pillows to make it comfortable when you spend your time in your bunk during your suppressed heat.

But now, you were needing a bit more than just a comfortable bed, you need a nest. You looked down at the tunic that was in your hand. It was wrong, but you couldn’t help but pinching articles of clothing out of the laundry. It was his, Mando’s. The tunic smells like him, his pheromones embedded into the fabric. It soothes your own nerves when you put it up to your nose and take a deep breath.

You add it to the cozy little spot that you had built for yourself. Soon you were going to have to retreat to it to satiate the need that would overcome you. You knew that your heat was going to start any day now, the lack of medication in your system could trigger it earlier than your previous schedule.

Putting the tunic down and shuffling back out of your cabin, you head back up to the cockpit. You had spent more time with the beskar clad Alpha since the second day without your suppressants. You hadn’t consciously known you were seeking him out, instead you only figured it out when you tried to enter the cockpit when you knew that his helmet was off, having already known he had headed up for privacy so he could eat. The door had been locked so there was no harm done, but you had scolded yourself thoroughly as you put the child to bed and locked yourself in your own bunk for the rest of the night.

He hadn’t said anything about it, even though you knew that he had heard the door try to open. He hadn’t said much at all, instead his own body language was stiff and tense. His own scent had changed slightly. It had a charged, anticipatory quality to it, almost as if he were waiting for something. What, you didn’t know. You didn’t think that Alphas were really affected before a heat like that. At least, you had never noticed a change in him before your previous heats. And you knew that he had heard you in your bunk when you had used your toys. He never ever spoke to you about it, but with the close proximity of their quarters, overhearing you was guaranteed.

You hesitate at the opened door to the cockpit, the back of Mando’s helmet facing you as he sits in his chair, adjusting the controls of the ship. It wasn’t necessary, you knew that after he had shown you how to fly the Crest, but it gave him a sense of control, even with the autopilot engaged. His head turns to the side, the edge of the dark tint of his visor now showing. His shoulders subtly roll back, as he shifts in his seat. Ever since the suppressants worked out of your system, he had changed his stance around you, appearing even bigger and broader than normal.

You knew it was biology, the alpha portion of him making him act that way. You were an Omega about to go into heat, he was displaying traits that an Omega would seek in choosing a mate. It didn’t mean anything more than that. He probably wasn’t even aware he was doing it most likely. It wasn’t like Mando had ever thought of you like that. You sighed, slumping down into the co-pilot’s chair. You would survive, he wasn’t your alpha to claim and he didn’t want you as his Omega.

********

Sharp pain courses through your body, making you wake with a gasp. Your body feels like it’s on fire, your skin beneath the long sleeved tunic of Mando’s is slick with sweat. When you had gotten ready for bed, the urge to wear the soft and slightly frayed tunic to bed had made you slip it on over your nude body. Now you knew why, your heat had started.

A moan slips out, loud and needy. Your hand reaches between your thighs to find your clit engorged, slick and sensitive as your fingers brushed over it. Your cunt aches with the need to be filled. To be taken and knotted. Getting out of the bunk, out of the nest you had made, you drop to your knees in front of the drawer and fumble for the specialized toy that made going through a heat alone easier.

It was long and thick, a knot built into the end so that you would feel stuffed full after you came. A poor substitution for having an actual Alpha to work you through your heat, but you didn’t really have options.

Whimpering, you stumble back to your bed and climb in, the need for relief making your legs fall open as you quickly start working it inside your inflamed passage.

The tunic was pushed up past your hips as they moved against your hand, working the toy deeper into your core. Turning your head, you press your nose against the cape that you had tucked near your pillow, moaning as you drank in the spicy musk that you identified as Mandos.

One hand was working the toy in and out of you while the other rubs your clit. Your legs are propped open as you work to try to quell your sounds, biting down on your lip as you are granted some relief as the toy’s angle hits perfectly inside you. “Mando.” His name slips out of your mouth as you fuck yourself on the toy.

“Mando.” Closing your eyes, you imagine the Alpha hovering over you, his cock filling you as the deep rasp of his voice through the modulator calms you down. “Mando… _Mando_!” You whimper as you feel the pleasure start to build up in your core, heat and need twisting and curling inside you.

The door to your bunk opens quickly and you jump, pushing up to your elbows as your legs instinctively close.

Mando is standing in the doorway, his helmet the only beskar he is wearing. Tight sleep pants, hugged his hips and legs, a dark stain on the front of the light grey sweats were his cock pressed heavily against the material. His scent was overwhelming, intoxicating as his bare chest heaved with every breath he took. Bronzed skin, so much skin, is glistening with sweat as you hear him groan from under his helmet.

“Mando!” Your eyes widen as he steps into the bunk, the door closing behind him. His helmet tips down and you know his eyes are fixed between your legs where the toy is still buried inside you, the knot just outside the slick lips of your cunt.

“I-I _tried_ ….” He broke off and you could see his cock twitching under the thin material of his pants, much larger than the toy you used, and you see the stain get just a bit wider. Maker…..it’s precum that he’s leaking into his pants. His groan makes you look away from his cock and you see that his ungloved hands are curled into fists at his side. “I….you, fuck you smell so _good_.” 

You shiver at the tone to his voice, rough and slightly possessive. “I’m sorry…I, uh, I woke up and…”

“You’ve been in heat for _hours_ , Omega.” He growls, the comment rumbling deep and licking into your core to make another wave of slick pour out of you.

_Maker_ ….You bite your lip as you see his entire body jerk as he smells you, smells the fresh arousal.

“ _Omega_ ….” He moves to step forward but stops himself. “I-I’ve gone into a rut. Tell me to leave if you don’t want me to fuck you.” He demands. “I locked myself in my room until I heard you crying out my name.”

You squirm in your nest, your legs falling back open. “Mando….please, it hurts so much.” You reached for him as you begged.

Two short steps is all it takes for him to reach your bunk. Hands reached for you, and you gasp as you are flipped over onto your stomach and hauled to your knees. Crying out, you feel the toy being pulled out of your cunt, the emptiness making you clench around nothing and shift back, chasing the toy. A low growl of warning comes from behind you, making you freeze.

He makes a sound of approval as thick fingers slicked themselves up as he slides them between your thighs. “Sweet Omega.” His low groan crackles through the modulator and you hear him shuffle behind you.

“Alpha…Mando, _please_.” You beg. “I need you.”

You whine when he pushes the blunt tip of his searing hot cock against your entrance, his hand moving to grip onto your hips as he surges forward and sheathes himself in your cunt in one swift push.

“ _Alpha!_ ” You cry out as he fills you, his own harsh grunt covered by your volume. Hot, large and thick he filled you better than any toy ever could. Your eyes roll back as he grinds into you, his dominant scent filling your nose. His pleasure at you acknowledging him as an Alpha obvious from the low rumble and the way that his cock pulsed inside you.

Hard and fast, he started driving into you. The sounds of his flesh slapping against your and the wet sucking sounds of your cunt accompanied the high pitched cries and his low moans. You had never felt something as good as him thrusting into you, hammering into somewhere magical inside you that made your toes curl and your back to arch.

You will sport bruises on your skin from how hard he gripped your hips. Using them to anchor himself to you. “Such a good Omega.” He praises, rolling his hips harshly into you again. “Letting me rut you, gonna fill this tight cunt with my knot and cum.” You shiver and clench around him. “Hmmm you _like_ that don’t you, Omega?” He purrs through the modulator. “Need my knot for that aching little hole?”

“Yes, Alpha please!” You mewl, grinding back against him. “Knot me. Fill me with your cum, _please_!”

He spits out a curse, his thrusts ramping up to a bone jarring pace. His cock barely pulling out halfway before is filling you again. You love it. It’s everything you need for your heat, an Alpha behind you, inside you. Your own pleasure making you cry out repeatedly every time his hips hit the back of your ass.

A hand slipped around your waist, fingers sliding through your folds to rub your swollen clit. “Cum Omega. Release that slick all over me so you can take my knot.” He orders roughly between thrusts.

You can’t help but respond to the authority in his tone, the command he gives you paired with his fingers and his cock making you stiffen as your cunt locks up in pleasure. “Alpha!” Your scream echoed off the steel walls of your bunk.

He groans and pressed deep, his chest damp chest covering your back as he grinds into you, the knot at the base of his cock starting to swell as he pushes it into your tight passage. “ _Fuck_ , that’s right baby.” He grits out. “Take your Alpha’s knot, just like you wanted.”

Whimpering, you collapse from your hands to your elbows, your face pressing into the soft downy comfort of your nest as his knot grows to its full size. Locked inside of your cunt until he’s pumped you full of all the cum he has to give you this knot.

Shifting you to your side, he eases you both down into the padding of your nest, firmly pressed against you to not pull on your cunt with his knot and cause you any discomfort. Warm hands run up your back gently, down over your hip to trace over the bruises that you know must already be forming. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” His voice is no longer forceful but soft as it whispers out from under the edge of his helmet. The way that he normally spoke to the baby when he was scared.

You hum. “Un uh.” You moan as his cock starts twitching inside of you, another shot of cum filling you. “How long do you normally knot?” You ask curiously. Some Alphas were much more thorough in their knotting than others, and you were curious about how long the warrior would be locked inside you.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had a rut.” He answers quietly.

“So we might be here for a few hours.” You say drowsily. With his knot inside you, the craving and needs of your heat were being met. Allowing you to think clearly since you woke up this morning. Fingers move up to your scent gland on your neck, pressing gently and rubbing the area that releases your pheromones.

“Do you always….with your helmet on?” You ask, making his fingers pause before he grips the back of your neck lightly in a small display of dominance. He turns you to look back at the visor of his helmet.

“I was going to remove my helmet. But, I-I thought it best to keep it on.” He explains. “Otherwise I would have marked you right then”

Your breath caught as another wave of cum filled you. He would have marked you. _Mated you_. Your cunt clenched around the idea that he had wanted to claim you as his Omega, mark you for the entire galaxy to know that you were his. But then you realized that he kept his helmet on to prevent that.

He must have smelled the tinge of despair in your scent, and felt the way that your body sagged a little. His hand tightened around your neck when you tried to look away. “Omega, you couldn’t have agreed when you were so needy, and I wasn’t going to take you as my mate without you agreeing to it with a clear head.” His tone turns a bit more forceful, the Alpha side coming out. “I _want_ to mark you, claim you as my mate. I have never thought of marking any other Omega I have been with.”

“ _But_.” You close your mouth where you had been about to accept when he continues. “Being mated to an Alpha who is also a Mandalorian isn’t easy. You must accept that I will demand children.”

You had no objections to that. “And I will never show my mark. It will always be hidden under the layers of my armor when I am off the ship.”

That one was kind of obvious. You didn’t mind it, it would be like him wearing a private sigil of yours under his beskar and duraweave. “And most Mandalorian Omegas, or those belonging to a Mandalorian do not use suppressants.”

That one made you pause for a second. You shuddered when he throbbed inside you and another hot wave of cum flooded your womb. “But don’t worry Omega, your Alpha would be there to fuck you through your heats.” He growled, grinding his cock deeper into you.

“ _Yes._ ” You breath out, gasping when his cock continues to throb and he groans out your name as another long, intense stream of his cum pulsed into you. “I want you to mark me, Mando.”

He grunts and lets go of your neck, one arm sliding under your head and the other coming around your body to rub against your scent gland on your neck again. “Sleep Omega.” He orders, his knot smaller but still locked inside your body. “You will need your strength for when I mark you”

You shiver with excitement at the prospect, but you are also exhausted. You closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing that you would probably wake up needy again.

********

A tongue slides through your folds, hot and dexterous as it runs over you. You moan, the dream feeling so real. Your hips are anchored down to the nest, a set of strong hands holding you in place as your clit suddenly has an intense pressure on it.

Shrieking as you cum, your eyes shoot open as you lurch upright. You instinctively reach down to push the pressure away as the pleasure starts turning to overstimulation as your cunt pours out what seems like buckets of slick as you clench around nothing. Your fingers tangle into soft locks of hair, and you look down to see a chestnut mane buried in your cunt.

“ _Mando_!” You tug on his hair, closing your eyes so you don’t see his face as he finally pulls away from your clit.

His chuckle is unfiltered, rich and deeper without the tinny quality the modulator gives it. “Open your eyes, Omega, you can see you mate.”

Hesitantly you open your eyes to see chocolate colored eyes looking back at you, his tanned skin is crinkled next to his eyes, and his aquiline nose matches the strong edge to his jaw. He had shaven, his skin smooth except for the mustache over his very kissable lips. You fell in love with the crease in his lower lip.

“Man-”

“ _Din_.” His eyes are warm and soft as he crawls up your body, covering you as he braces his weight on his arms. He growls lightly as his nose brushes yours. “Call your Alpha by his name when we are alone. Din Djarin. Your mate, Your _Alpha_.” You see the way that a possessive spark lights up in his eyes.

“ _Din_.” You breathe, knowing that you will forever remember the moment that you saw your Mandalorian. You brush back his hair and watch him smile when you say his name again.

His head ducks down, tongue running along your scent gland before he kisses it. His teeth scrape over your tender skin. “Are you ready for my mark Omega?” He rasps out. “Ready to be mated?”

Your eyes close and you head tilts back to offer him a better angle to mark you. “Yes, Din. Make me your Omega.” You beg, already feeling his cock hard against your belly. Even though your release is still pleasantly humming in your system, you crave him inside you. Crave that fullness that you now knew only he could give you.

He growls as his teeth sink into your scent gland as he lines up and sinks into your cunt again, making you moan out his name as he fills you. Claiming you as his. When he lifts his head, he offers his own neck to you for you to mark him. Whining as he grinds into you, you kiss his scent gland before biting into it, marking him as yours and completing the mating ritual between an Alpha and Omega.

His hips rocked into you again. His lips coming down to press against yours. “Let your mate knot you, Omega.” He says, his pheromones filling the air, a combination of lust and love and protectiveness.

You mewl in agreement, whimpering when his lips move back down to your tender scent gland. Running his tongue over it again as he makes good on his promise to work you through your heat.

********

It was three days later before your heat was over. You left the nest only to use the ‘fresher and when you needed to eat. Din left more than you did. When you were asleep, he checked on the child and made sure that he was cared for after exhausting you. Most times you fell asleep with his knot inside you. And woke up to him either using his fingers or his tongue on you before he slid inside you again.

It was weird, seeing his armor and helmet back in place when you step out of the shower to find him fiddling with his vambrace as he waits for you.

“Are you okay?” He asks, stepping in front of you and lifting your chin before brushing his thumb of his leather clad hand over your marked scent gland. His own scent wafting pride as he trails his hand over the other marks that he had littered all over your shoulders and chest.

“Very good, Din.” You smile up at him, enjoying the moment before the ship was suddenly plunged into darkness.

“ _Shit._ ”

You laughed at the disgruntled tone to your mate’s modulated voice as the flashlight in his helmet clicked on and he started marching towards the access panel of the ship.

********

You were feeding the baby when your name was called sharply. You had set up the lanterns while Mando worked on getting to the power restored. You quickly scooped the baby up and rushed to the panel where his upper body was bent over.

“What is it?” A frisson of fear trickled down your spine. If the Crest was irreparable, you were going to drift out here until Mando could reach someone to be able to come and get you.

His shoulders were shaking silently as he stood up, his back still facing you. You heard something rattle in his hand.

“Din, what’s wrong?” You demand as you shift the baby on your hip.

He bends back over again and suddenly the power to the ship comes back on. You breathe a sigh of relief as the lights flicker on.

“You little _womp rat_.” Amusement and frustration lace your mate’s tone and he turns around to show you what is in his hands.

Your suppressants. The bottle that you bought and the one that Din had purchased were in his hands. “What?” Your mouth drops open in shock.

He turns back toward the panel. “Everything that went missing is in there. The little womp rat has been squirreling them away.”

You hand him the baby and lean over to see various tools and objects in the compartment. Looking back at the child, his eyes are wide and his little mouth curved into a smile as he coos and reaches for the bottles in your mate’s hand.

You can’t help but laugh. You were mated and most likely bred because a little green womp rat had decided to hide all the objects that caught his attention in a seldom opened panel of the ship. The Maker couldn’t make this up.


End file.
